Birthdays
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Kau hanya perlu tinggal di sisiku. Itulah yang ku inginkan." Harapan seorang Shinigami kepada sahabatnya yang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ren/Aichi. Happy Birthday Suzugamori Ren!


**Maaf saya nggak pernah apdet fic! Entah kenapa saya nggak dapet ide, walaupun ini sebenarnya lagi di tengah nulis ahahahahahah QAQ**

**Happy birthday buat Ren-san, walaupun telat! Saya cinta kok sama Ren-san, walaupun fic saya selalu nistain dia huhuhuhuh QwQ**

**Tentang anak laki-laki dan temannya, seorang shinigami nggak jelas. Don't forget to RnR!**

**I don't own CFV! dan Covernya, gambarnya ke kubur di folder cfv yang isinya kebanyakan ;w;**

* * *

"Mau kah kau menjadi temanku?"

Suzugamori Ren tidak mengira akan menerima pertanyaan itu dari seorang anak manusia bersurai biru.

* * *

"Ren-san, ada apa?"

Ren tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap ke anak kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Anak laki-laki bersurai biru yang ia temui beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ren kembali menatap sekumpulan anak yang berkumpul di taman—lebih tepatnya, ke anak yang berada di tengah gerombolan itu, yang kini sedang menatap sebuah benda berwarna putih dengan sebuah lilin berbentuk angka tujuh dengan api yang menyala di atasnya.

Sendou Aichi—nama anak kecil di sisinya—mengikuti arah pandang Ren. Dia terlihat agak murung sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ah, ulang tahun Ishida-_kun_ rupanya."

"Ulang tahun?"

"Itu adalah saat umurmu bertambah satu tahun." Aichi menjelaskan. "Kita merayakan ulang tahun dengan orang yang kita sayangi, begitulah kata ibu." Kemudian dia bertanya, "Ulang tahun Ren-_san_ kapan?"

"Kapan ya?" Laki-laki berambut merah itu bertopang dagu. "Aku sudah hidup lama sekali, bahkan tidak ingat umurku berapa."

Aichi tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu..." Dia mengambil sebuah ranting kering di sebelah kakinya dan mulai menulis di tanah dengan itu. Dia menulis tanggal dan bulan ulang tahunnya; 6 Juni. "Karena ulang tahunku memiliki angka unik—" Aichi menulis tanggal 12 Desember di sebelahnya. "—Ren-san harus memiliki angka yang unik juga!"

Ren memandangi kedua angka yang berderetan di pasir, kemudian balik memandangi Aichi yang memiliki wajah penuh harap. Yah, sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak peduli dengan umurnya. Hal seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya mengingat berapa lama dia hidup dan penderitaan apa saja yang sudah ia rasakan. Tapi, hei, Aichi hanya anak kecil; polos, lugu, menyedihkan, dan pastinya, jiwanya begitu enak untuk di santap. Sayangnya Ren tidak menyukai jiwa anak kecil yang masih setengah matang. Dia berniat untuk menunggunya melewati masa remaja—banyak kejadian yang bisa membuat jiwanya makin enak, seperti di khianati dan di campakkan—kemudian memakan jiwanya yang sudah matang.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, Aichi membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan pendapat sahabat tingginya itu, sebelum si sahabatnya itu menyela, "...Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan."

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Aichi, yang kemudian menggenggam ujung jas hitam Ren dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Kedua angka yang terukir di pasir yang mereka tinggalkan mereka biarkan di injak-injak oleh anak-anak yang bermain.

* * *

"Ren-_san_, selamat ulang tahun!"

Ren langsung membuka mata. Di hadapannya, terdapat sesuatu berbentuk segitiga berwarna putih dengan sebuah stroberi utuh di atasnya. Dia mendongak, menatap Aichi yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Ulang tahun?" Mata merahnya kini beredar ke seluruh kamar Aichi, kemudian melihat kalender yang bertuliskan tanggal dan hari ini, 12 Desember. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Aichi beberapa minggu yang lalu tentang ulang tahun. Anak itu serius rupanya.

"Ini hadiah dariku, Ren-san!" Senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang, terganti dengan tatapan kecewa. "Aku cuma bisa membeli sepotong, maafkan aku..."

"Terima kasih, Aichi." Bahkan kalimat itu saja sudah membuat senyumnya kembali. Dasar anak polos.

Matanya kembali menatap ke benda putih itu. Dia hendak menyentuh bagian putih yang terlihat empuk, namun tiba-tiba di hentikan oleh Aichi yang menyodorkannya sebuah sendok.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil sendok itu dari tangan Aichi (kalau tidak, Aichi bisa mati. Makhluk hidup yang bisa melihatnya bisa mati kalau tersentuh oleh Ren). Perlahan, dia mencuil bagian empuk yang membuatnya penasaran tadi dan memasukannya ke mulutnya. Setelah menutup mata, dia meletakkan sendoknya di atas kue itu dan mendorongnya ke arah Aichi, yang kini memandangnya dengan kaget dan bingung.

Ren tersenyum pelan (dia berusaha tidak terlihat kecut), dan menjawab tatapan bertanya Aichi, "Kalau melihat Aichi makan dengan lahap, itu akan menjadi hadiah terbaik bagiku."

Senyum Aichi kembali merekah dan dia mengangguk semangat. Kemudian dia menarik kue itu lebih dekat dengannya, mengambil sendok plastik yang barusan Ren gunakan, dan mulai memakan kue itu dengan senang.

Sebenarnya alasan itu setengah benar; kue itu begitu menjijikkan. Bahkan dengan satu gigit saja sudah membuatnya muak setengah mati. Untuk tidak muntah saja sudah menyisakan sedikit sekali tenaga untuk membuka dan mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Lagipula, kalau memberinya lebih banyak makanan—walau lebih terdengar seperti penyihir murahan di dongeng murahan—bisa membuat jiwanya terasa lebih enak, Ren akan dengan senang hati memberinya semua kue dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk anak ini.

...Lagipula, dia juga tidak keberatan melihat Aichi tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung berisi makanan.

* * *

Aichi dan Ren selalu merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama-sama.

Aichi tidak pernah mengundang orang lain di hari ulang tahunnya. Orang yang berada dalam ruang keluarga di kediaman Sendou hampir selalu sama setiap tahunnya; ibu Aichi, Emi (adik Aichi), Ren (walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain Aichi), dan kadang-kadang ayah Aichi yang kembali dari pekerjaannya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Aichi. Ren tidak bisa membelikan apapun untuk Aichi, jadi biasanya dia melakukan apapun untuk anak itu—yang biasanya tidak jauh dari menunjukkan sayapnya atau bernyanyi untuknya (Aichi sering memintanya untuk mengajaknya terbang, sayangnya harus di tolak karena, yah, kau tahu sendiri lah).

Ren sendiri juga begitu. Dia tidak memiliki banyak orang yang ia sebut teman yang bisa ia undang di hari 'ulang tahun' nya. Lagipula bagi makhluk yang sudah bukan manusia lagi, umur hanyalah sebuah konsep yang tak berarti. Dia tidak akan bertambah tua. Wajahnya tidak akan mengerut, tubuhnya tidak akan makin tinggi atau bengkok, dan kulitnya tidak akan rusak termakan masa. Merayakan ulang tahun adalah hal yang konyol bagi mereka. Oleh karena itu perayaannya begitu sederhana; Aichi akan menabung uang jajannya dan memberikannya kue, walaupun akhirnya dia sendiri yang akan memakannya. Kebiasaan itu berubah setelah Aichi memasuki SMP, dia malah memberikan barang yang Ren anggap lebih menyusahkan; kalung dan gelang, yang sekarang entah ada di mana. Mungkin terjatuh saat dia sedang terbang? Entahlah, dia tidak peduli.

Hal lain yang berubah dari Aichi ketika dia memasuki SMP adalah dia lebih jarang berbicara pada Ren dari sebelumnya.

Ren selalu berada di sisi Aichi, oleh karena itu dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Aichi mendapat teman baru, sesuatu yang selalu laki-laki berambut biru itu inginkan. Dua teman barunya hanya manusia yang—menurut Ren—orang biasa yang bahkan tidak pantas dengan permata seperti Aichi.

Aichi terlihat bahagia dengan mereka, jadi Ren tidak bisa mengatakan itu di hadapannya. Hanya saja melihat mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang dengan bahagia membuat Ren merasakan perasaan aneh di sudut hatinya yang hampa.

* * *

Ulang tahun Aichi tahun ini berbeda.

Dia mengundang banyak orang. Dua orang bodoh yang sering bersamanya, seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang terlalu dekat dengan Aichi, laki-laki berambut pirang yang bersama dengan laki-laki cokelat sebelumnya, gadis berambut perak panjang, dan laki-laki lebih muda berambut hitam yang lebih dekat dengan Emi. Seluruh keluarga Sendou sepertinya tidak keberatan dan bahkan menerima mereka dengan hangat.

Kecuali Ren, yang kini bersandar di dinding di pojok tergelap sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap kelompok orang-orang asing yang tengah mengerubungi Aichi itu dengan masam. Kedua sayapnya terbuka dengan lebar dengan suara yang keras, membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

Sama seperti orang lain, kelompok itu tidak bisa mendengar suara dari sayap Ren. Hanya Aichi yang mendengarnya dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Laki-laki berambut biru itu kemudian tersenyum, bibirnya bergerak, '_Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti,_', kemudian melanjutkan mengobrol dengan kelompok barunya.

Ren hanya termangut di pojok ruangan sebelum menembus langit-langit ke kamar Aichi.

* * *

"Ren-_san_, selamat ulang tahun!"

Kali ini yang hadir di hadapan Ren adalah sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

Ren menatap Aichi sekilas, yang menyuruhnya untuk mengeceknya sendiri, kemudian mengambil kotak itu. Dia mengotak-atik kotak itu sebelum akhirnya berhasil membukanya. Saat melihat isinya, dia terkejut ketika melihat banyak kartu dengan berbagai macam gambar unik di dalamnya. Ren mengenal kartu itu. Itu permainan yang sering Aichi mainkan akhir-akhir ini, bukan?

"Ren-_san_ sering terlihat lesu akhir-akhir ini." Aichi tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia mengambil kotak yang terlihat mirip dengan yang ada di tangannya. "Aku berpikir, apakah karena aku jarang mengobrol dengan Ren-_san_? Oleh karena itu, aku ingin bermain dengan Ren-_san_. Permainan ini—namanya Vanguard—asyik loh!"

Tidak mengobrol dengannya membuat Ren terlihat lesu? Terdengar bodoh di telinga Ren, walaupun setengah dari dirinya berteriak menyetujui. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Memangnya kalau kau tidak bicara dengan makananmu berbulan-bulan kau akan kesepian? Apa ini berarti kalau Ren mulai kehilangan seleranya untuk memakan jiwa Aichi? Harusnya kalau begitu, dia sudah lama meninggalkan Aichi dan mencari makanan baru. Entahlah, Ren merasa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan anak ini. Mungkinkah kalau dia pergi dia merasa tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan untuk mengawasi anak ini akan terasa sia-sia?

Saat mendengar panggilan khawatir dari Aichi, Ren kembali mendongak, kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil kumpulan kartu dari dalam kotak pemberian Aichi perlahan-lahan.

"Baiklah, Aichi. Aku akan bermain denganmu." Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis. "Ajarkan aku cara bermain, oke? Aku sering melihatmu, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti caranya."

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu untuk bermain Vanguard bersama.

* * *

Kini Aichi sudah menginjak bangku SMA.

Aichi tidak memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan dua orang itu. Dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan perempuan berambut perak, sekarang sudah di potong pendek. Ren baru mengamati kalau Aichi menyukai perempuan itu, walaupun laki-laki berambut biru itu lebih suka mengelak atau beralasan dia masuk sekolah itu untuk menghadapi masa lalunya. Ren lebih suka memutar bola matanya untuk alasan bodoh yang ia sebutkan terakhir.

Pada akhirnya Aichi mampu membuat teman baru melalui klub Vanguard yang ia buat; seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang terlihat liar, laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut mangkuk, dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Tentu saja si perempuan berambut perak itu masuk dalam klub itu (Ren baru tahu kalau sebenarnya dia lebih tua setahun dari Aichi).

Ulang tahun Aichi makin ramai. Bahkan si perempuan berambut perak, yang memiliki sebuah toko kartu Vanguard, memutuskan untuk meminjamkan tempatnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Aichi. Karena itu pula mereka membuat sebuah turnamen kecil bagi mereka yang hadir di toko. Pada akhirnya, Aichi lah yang memenangkan turnamen kecil itu. Sama seperti tahun lalu, Ren hanya memperhatikan dari pojok, dan akhirnya di malam hari, Ren akan bermain Vanguard dengan Aichi hingga dia meminta berhenti dan tidur.

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya hari ulang tahun Ren.

Dia memandangi punggung Aichi, yang kini tengah sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir sekolah yang akan diadakan masih berbulan-bulan nanti.

Ren melayang ke sisi laki-laki itu, memandangi berbagai angka rumit yang ada di soal Aichi maupun yang ada di kertas jawaban Aichi.

"Mau bermain denganku sebentar, Aichi?" Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Aichi lebih segar, dan, jika bisa, mengingat hari yang spesial—setidaknya bagi Ren—ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ren-san. Aku sibuk." Jawaban Aichi sama sekali tidak membuat Ren senang, justru membuatnya merasa kecewa. Dan anak inilah yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya? Tsk.

Ren berbalik, kemudian keluar melalui jendela yang masih tertutup dan duduk di atap; tempat ia bisa menyendiri ketika Aichi masih di kamar. Yang dia lakukan hanya menatap langit yang kini terlihat mendung. Di saat seperti ini tuhan bisa membaca perasaannya. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus, namun kini dia merasa harus merapatkan jas hitamnya.

Hari yang sudah ia nanti terasa begitu dingin. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya perasaan kecewa pada Aichi, dan dia tidak yakin dia bisa memaafkan laki-laki itu atau tidak.

Akhirnya Ren menerima permintaan maaf Aichi keesokan harinya dan bermain bersama seharian untuk mengganti kehangatan yang hilang di hari sebelumnya.

* * *

Kini umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua. Bahkan tingginya sekarang sudah hampir menyamai Ren.

Dia sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Dia pindah ke sebuah kota yang cukup jauh dari kota awalnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di universitas.

Ren mendongak, menatap Aichi yang kini hanya memandangi kartu di tangannya dengan lesu.

"Aichi, sekarang giliranmu." Begitu Ren mengatakannya, dia agak terlonjak dari posisi duduknya, kemudian memandangi wajah Ren dan kartu di tangannya bergantian.

"Ah, benar." Aichi menggumamkannya dengan pelan sambil mengeluarkan 'Blaster Blade' dan menumpuknya di Vanguard Circle nya.

Ada yang salah, tentu saja. Aichi tidak sesemangat sebelumnya. Biasanya dia akan meneriakkan kata-kata pemanggil favoritnya. Sekarang... yah, begitu membosankan.

Ren meletakkan kartunya di atas meja, membuat Aichi agak bingung. Apalagi ketika dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Aichi.

"Ren-_san_? Bukankah aku tidak boleh—"

"Memang tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Lihat saja."

Aichi memperhatikan tangan Ren yang berkuku panjang (Dia sudah sering meminta Ren memotong kukunya, dan yang diminta hanya langsung melayang pergi darinya). Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah asap berwarna merah mulai mengepul di atas tangannya dan membentuk beruang kecil dari asap yang mengenakan topi dan dasi di lehernya. Aichi tersenyum kecil ketika melihat beruang itu bergerak seperti berdansa, dan akhirnya menyadari kalau Ren berusaha menghiburnya.

Begitu beruang di tangan Ren menghilang, Aichi langsung menepukkan tangannya.

"Itu mengagumkan, Ren-_san_!"

"Kekuatanku tidak hanya sebatas itu, tentu saja!" Dia membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, kemudian menatap Aichi dengan serius. "...Ada apa, Aichi?"

Senyum Aichi langsung menghilang, kemudian laki-laki berambut biru itu mulai bercerita, "Ini tentang... Misaki-_san_."

Misaki? Ah, si perempuan berambut perak.

"Dia berpacaran dengan Miwa-_kun_ sekarang."

Ren hanya diam. Bukankah Aichi sudah menyukai perempuan itu sejak lama? Ren ingat Aichi sering sekali membicarakan tentang perempuan itu, dan tidak pernah satupun hal jelek pernah terdengar tentang perempuan itu. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang bagus bagi Ren? Dengan ini, jiwa Aichi akan menjadi lebih enak, bukan?

...Oh iya, bukankah Ren selama ini mengejar jiwa Aichi? Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia melupakan tentang hal sepele, namun penting itu. Dia juga tidak bisa berbahagia. Mana mungkin dia bisa senang jika orang yang penting di hadapannya terlihat begitu sedih hingga bisa menangis.

"Aichi." Mendengar namanya di sebut dengan tegas, Aichi mendongak. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat hati Ren terasa tergores oleh kertas. Bagus. Sekarang ingin sekali dia membunuh si laki-laki bernama Miwa ini. "Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi hari ini ulang tahunku, oke? Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Aichi menatapnya dengan mata melebar, kemudian dia mengelap air mata yang keluar dari matanya dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Un!"

* * *

Kini usia Aichi sudah berkepala tiga. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah—walaupun sudah di paksa oleh orang tuanya yang menginginkan cucu, namun berhenti ketika Emi sudah dilamar oleh seseorang—dan menjadi seorang guru di taman kanak-kanak. Sifatnya yang lembut membuatnya begitu mudah menjadi sahabat anak-anak. Terkadang Ren yang mengikuti Aichi ke tempat kerjanya, terkejut oleh beberapa anak-anak yang bisa merasakan, bahkan melihat wujudnya. Oleh karena itu Ren memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Aichi bekerja. Dia tidak ingin Aichi kehilangan pekerjaannya karena dia.

"Sepertinya Kai-_kun_ sudah mendapat seorang istri." Aichi mendesah sambil menutup suratnya dan meletakkannya di atas kotatsu. "Semua temanku sudah menikah ya? Tak terasa ya, kalau kita sudah tua..."

"Hanya orang tua yang bilang begitu." Ren menjawab. "Lagipula, kau yang tua. Aku sih masih muda." Dia memeletkan lidahnya pada Aichi, yang hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa—suaranya begitu berat sekarang, membuat Ren merindukan tawanya yang bersuara tinggi seperti wanita.

"Aku memang mengakui kalau aku sudah tua." Aichi balas memeletkan lidah. "Lagipula, Ren-_san_ seharusnya lebih tua dariku."

Ren mendengus kesal, kemudian memandang ke luar jendela. Salju sudah turun lagi, dan bahkan di waktu yang dingin sekarang, di luar masih berisik seperti biasa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama Ren bersama dengan Aichi? Saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Aichi, dia hanya anak kecil setinggi pinggangnya. Sekarang? Rambut biru Aichi sudah membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari Ren. Kulit Aichi sudah mulai menunjukkan ciri-ciri penuaan, membuat Ren kembali merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

Dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada manusia yang ia anggap sahabatnya, bukan?

"Oh iya, Ren-_san_!" Aichi tiba-tiba menariknya dari lamunannya. "Besok kan ulang tahunmu, apa yang kau inginkan? Akan kucoba kabulkan!"

* * *

Kini Aichi sudah menginjak kepala empat. Yang ia lakukan adalah berbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Entah penyakit apa yang Aichi derita, Ren tidak ingat. Intinya Aichi tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya dan kerja otaknya semakin lama semakin menurun. Ren tetap patuh berada di sisinya layaknya seorang sahabat.

Tentu saja bukan hanya dia; Emi, satu-satunya keluarga Aichi yang tersisa, terkadang datang membawa anak-anaknya dan suaminya. Dan menurut Aichi, yang pernah ia ceritakan pada Ren, kalau Emi memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan dan berharap mereka bisa terus begitu.

Kenapa kau membuatnya seperti salam perpisahan?

Aichi masih berbaring. Mesin penghitung denyut jantung berbunyi lemah, menandakan kehidupannya yang sama lemahnya. Kulitnya yang dulu putih cerah kini kusam dan penuh dengan guratan tua di mana-mana. Tubuhnya begitu kurus hingga dia merasa kalau tidak ada daging sama sekali di tubuh Aichi. Dan di sekeliling tubuh Aichi tercium bau kematian.

Ren hanya berdiri di sisinya, memandangi tubuh sahabatnya yang terbaring dengan sayu. Kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat? Kenapa hanya dia yang bisa berdiri dengan tegak sementara dia tidak? Kenapa mereka sudah tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi?

Dia agak terkejut ketika melihat tangan Aichi bergetar sedikit.

"...Re...n-_sa_..._n_...?" Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan yang lirih hingga Ren kesulitan untuk mendengarnya. "...Kau... masih disini...?"

"Tentu saja, Aichi. Aku selalu disini..." Dia hendak menggenggam tangan kurus itu, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dia masih tidak ingin berpisah. Dia ingin mendengar suara Aichi sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi saja...

"...Ulang tahun... hari ini ya...? Apa yang harus ku berikan... pada Ren-_san_... ya...?"

_Tidak ada. Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu tinggal di sisiku. Itulah yang ku inginkan. Harapan egois di hari yang bahkan bukan ulang tahunku._

Tangan kurus itu terangkat ke arah Ren, begitu lambat dan lemah, hendak menggapai tangannya. Ren ingin mengelak, tidak ingin mengambil nyawa sahabatnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Tidak mungkin ia tega melakukan itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghindar.

"...Terima kasih..." Bisikannya begitu lirih. "...Telah... menjadi... teman...ku..."

Hanya sedetik. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Aichi, yang kemudian jatuh. Dengan cepat Ren menangkap tangan itu. Tangan yang kini dingin. Tangan yang selalu ingin ia rasakan kehangatannya. Tangan yang selalu dapat memberikannya kebahagiaan...

Seluruh aura kehidupan dalam ruangan itu menghilang, bersama dengan nada sumbang yang monoton dari mesin yang terhubung dengan tubuh Aichi.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam ribuan tahun, Ren merasakan air mata yang ia kira mengering kembali mengalir.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama dia disini?

Entahlah. Apa ratusan tahun telah berlalu? Tempat ini terasa sama saja sejak dia duduk di sini. Di sisi sebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan milik siapa? Entahlah, yang pasti milik sahabatnya. Sahabat yang begitu dekat hingga dia mau menunggu di sini.

_...A..._

Oh iya. Seorang sahabat yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Seseorang yang mengingatkannya bagaimana caranya berbahagia.

_...Ai..._

Bukankah dia berjanji akan terus bersamanya? Bukankah orang yang mengingkari janji bukanlah orang yang baik—oh tunggu, bukannya itu hal yang ia ajarkan juga?

_...Aic..._

Laki-laki itu menyingkirkan salju yang berjatuhan dari batu nisan itu. Suatu hal yang percuma saja di lakukan, karena salju selanjutnya pasti akan jatuh juga.

_...Aich..._

Hei, dimana kau? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sekarang? Bukankah kau berjanji akan berada di sisiku selamanya...?

_...Aichi..._

Nama itu terlepas dari bibirnya. Dan seketika air matanya langsung tumpah.

_._

_._

_._

_Suzugamori Ren menyukai ketika Sendou Aichi memegangi jas hitamnya._

_Suzugamori Ren menyukai ketika Sendou Aichi tersenyum padanya._

_Suzugamori Ren menyukai melihat senyum Sendou Aichi._

_Suzugamori Ren menyukai Sendou Aichi yang selalu berada di sisinya._

_Suzugamori Ren menyukai Sendou Aichi yang selalu berusaha mengabulkan permintaan egoisnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh iya, Ren-san! Besok kan ulang tahunmu, apa yang kau inginkan? Akan kucoba kabulkan!_

_Tinggallah bersamaku selamanya._

_Eh, itu hal yang sulit, bagaimana kalau aku harus pergi selamanya nanti?_

_Yah, itu sih urusanmu. Pikirkanlah caramu untuk terus bersamaku._

_Eeeh... kalau begitu baiklah! Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Ren-san!_

_._

_._

_._

_Hei, Aichi,_

_Apakah kau ada di sini?_

_Maukah kau bernyanyi untukku seperti dulu?_

_Ucapkanlah itu untukku hari ini, oke?_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Ren-san. Aku menyukaimu._


End file.
